The invention relates to a device for holding a transducer and an optical waveguide in position.
Published German patent application DE-OS 30 46 415 discloses such a positioning device comprising a bolt having on its end face an extension of reduced cross section which serves as a base for a laser disposed at the end of the extension. Next to this extension, in a spaced relation, a further column-shaped base is mounted. The latter base carries a bead of tin solder with an optical waveguide embedded therein. Both base arrangements are enclosed by a cylindrical casing which is covered by means of a cap. The casing has an opening on the side in which a flange sleeve is mounted. Through this flange sleeve the optical waveguide extends up to in front of the laser. The projecting end of the flange sleeve is hermetically sealed by means of molten solder.
The end section of the optical waveguide is secured in position while the casing is still open and the laser is turned on. The previously metallized end of the optical waveguide is inserted through the bore of a body of tin solder which is still cold and the body is disposed on the column-shaped base. A tool holding the optical waveguide, which is controlled by a micromanipulator, adjusts the optical waveguide until the light output measured at its free end, reaches an optimum value. Thereupon, the body consisting of a low-melting tin, is melted with the aid of a soldering device containing a separate laser. In the course of this process there is formed a bead of solder which, upon solidifying, fixes the optical waveguide on the column-shaped base in the adjusted position.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device for holding in position a transducer and an optical waveguide ending in front of the transducer, which can be more economically manufactured.